Tigra and Cheetah
by LurkerLordX
Summary: When a strange vortex sends Tigra to another world she faces a reality where she is thought a criminal and all her Avenger buddies no longer exist replaced with some strange League of Justice.
1. Chapter 1

Tigra and Cheetah

In the world of comics two catgirls reign supreme. In Marvel we have Tigra, one Greer Grant Nelson. Once the humble assistant to Dr. Rumulo when the good doctor was kidnapped by Hydra Greer found the Cat suit hidden away in the destroyed lab donned it and became the pinnacle of human perfection, not unlike Captain America, thanks to the augmentation suit. With built in claw grapplers in the tips she proceeded to locate and Rescue Dr. Rumulo eventually join the ranks and even talk shop with the likes of Spider-Man. But eventually Hydra caught up to her and blasting her with a radiation gun all but sealed her doom.

But Dr. Rumulo revealed another secret, for she was not human but a member of the Cat People, a race created by Merlin then banished to a demonic realm. To save Greer she was remade into Tigra: The Were Woman, Champion of the Cat People.

In the DC Universe we have Cheetah, her origin and look reimagined several times over. she started, in her earliest incarnation, as a rich socialite with a perchance for felines, not unlike Marvel's own Felicia Hardy, who made herself a cat suit from the sewn together skin of Cheetah and started a crime spree for thrill and greed, often being countered by one Diana of Thamescara, the Wonder Woman.

Her more recent incarnations has a young and attractive scientist down on her luck testing an experimental formula that was suppose to grant her power and strength and with it fame. Instead it transformed her into hybrid of woman and beast, her self image shattered she turned to petty crime to get the supplies need to attempt a reversal of her fortunes before falling in with the Legion of Doom. (Alternate incarnations of this version have her as an unwitting victim of a separate scientist's mad experiment to create a super being of some sort.)

Both girls spend all their time in the forms of hybrids of feline and female, and suffer the torments of a populace that hates and fears them. However what truly separates them is how they reacted. Greer, with full knowledge and ability to return to human form instead remains as Tigra all the time, reveling in the power and even seductive wiles of The Tigra, a competent hero no doubt she lets the insults by such groups as the Friends of Humanity against her obvious "mutation" (she never bothers to correct them it's magic) and became a ever present member of the Avengers. Meanwhile Cheetah became more and more ruthless and aggressive as the insults cut to the bone, become the predator she so resembles while being more of a wounded deer beneath the fierce exterior.

It was only a matter of time before someone asked. "What if they find themselves in the other's paws?" This story will focus primarily on Tigra in the DCU, as a Hero recovering from a villains reputation is far more interesting then the dead horse of a Villain in the shoes of a hero. None the less if you would like to write a Cheetah and Tigra go ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: Stranger in a Strange Land

"Farewell Avengers, see you in THE AFTER LIFE!"

Tigra threw up her arms in a defensive motion as the mad wizard's dome of light radiated faster then even Quicksilver could react, and in an instant she found herself swallowed by it, the world spinning out of control to her heightened senses before all went to black.

Tigra awoke with a groan, her body soar, as she got to her feet, a stiff breeze blowing down the alley made her nipples stand erect beneath her thick coat of fur. Popping her back and stretching her limbs she looked around the alley quickly as her eyes drew into slits and adjusted to the light. A moment later the breeze caught her attention once more as her eyes quickly inspected her striped body, all seemed intact except…

"My clothes," she groaned as she rolled her shoulders, her hands reaching up to touch a spot between her free hanging breasts as a small ivory cat head rose to the surface followed quickly by a smile across her feline lips. "Well at least this thing is intact." She mused as her form began to shrink, her fiery hair darkening to a jet black as she took on the features of not a cat but a woman, dressed a far less evocative attire then the scantily clad Tigra was know for.

Taking a moment to pat herself down Greer chuckled. "Tigra is many things but I don't think even I am ready to strut about COMPLETELY naked," she mused to herself before touching the cats head pendent hanging around her neck once more. Her clothes contracting and shrinking into the familiar black thong and top lined with ivory fangs while the cats head settled between the cups and her old familiar fur, tail, fangs, and claws re emerged, transforming her into Tigra: The Were Woman.

However no sooner had she resumed her form and modesty did her sharp pointed ears twitch and her acute hearing detect the familiar sound of an alarm. Without though Tigra burst into a dead bolt from the alleyway, letting out a small laugh as she emerged onto the street. "Not much of a wizard," she chuckled, "Aside from vaporizing my clothes he did little more than teleport me half way across the five boroughs and off the Queens' Bridge. I'm betting Piotroff is already back there handing him a good sock to the jaw with Tony not far behind." She chuckled again as she drew a wry smile, "Though I'm going to regret not having a camera on hand to captures Cap's moment of 'exposure' when he wakes up."

It didn't take long before Tigra arrived on the scene, already tuning out the chorus of voices around her that have long since derailed her as a freak and monster. Opposite her however was a villain she had never seen before, either in person or from the Avenger's Database. Short and squat and dressed in a tuxedo the little man waddled like a penguin and as he saw her he seemed to relax a touch.

"Cheetah what are you doing here, Grod sent me on this mission alone, wak wak wak, shoo kitty." He gloated.

"Cheetah?" Tigra said insulted as he moved closer, "Check the stripes buddy, Tiger, as in Tigra: The Were Woman. You can at least get your catgirls right if you going to start monologue. It makes the ensuring fight more fun." She paused a moment in thought, "Speaking of which Mr. Penguin, you have a name you want me to give the papers when I tuss you up or is Penguin good enough."

The Penguin laughed again, "You've lost you mind." He said as he raised his umbrella in a fencer's stance.

Tigra laughed, "An umbrella? You're going to fight me with an umbrella? Are you trying to insult me?" taking a moment she taped her ear a moment. "Jarvis you got anything on a 'Penguin' or do I got to make a new entry?"

The lack of response distracted her as she asked once more, "Jarvis, you there?" which gave the Penguin just enough time to lung.

Tigra was back on the defense before the blade even made contact and she quickly spun around until her claws grazed a lamp post. "Alright," she shrugged, "If you want to play like that Pengy poo." She chuckled before sparks flew and her claws sliced into the metal like a hot knife and a moment later the entire pole landed in her arms, which she held easily. The Penguin's eyes grew wide as his jaw hit the floor and in an instant he had hefted his umbrella over his head and began to fly away.

"That's certainly creative." Tigra commented as she propped the lamp pole like a walking stick for a moment.

But before she could react the sound of a bolo cut the air and a moment later a shadowed figure stood over the cuffed and bound form of the Penguins' round form at his feet.

"A tiger does not change his stripes." The figure said as he seemed to glide toward her, half in shadows, half in light, his clock obscuring his feet like the reaper's own cloak should. Two dead white eyes peered out from under a horned cowl that vaguely resembled a demon's crest or the ears of a bat.

"However it seems that rule does not apply to Cheetahs." The dark one's voice echoes as Tigra rose the pole to defend herself.

"Who are you," she said confidently, easily hiding the fear gnawing her stomach.

"Do not play games Cheetah, you know me better than that."

In a flash a black glove emerged from the cloak and the air was cut. Tigra's eyes shot to her breast as she felt the sting of a bee only to look down and see a dart, headed with the crest of a bat sticking out of the fur, and that was the last thing she saw before the world went dark, for the second time.

____________________________

Part 2: Puss, no boots.

Tigra groaned as she began to wake, her legs ached and it felt like something was pressed firm against her chest and belly. As she opened her eyes the light was almost to blinding and she reflexively hissed in response.

"She's awake," an angel spoke, as a figure loomed over her haloed in the light. His body clad in the purest blues of the sky while a fierce fiery cape fluttered behind him. As her vision adjusted her eyes focused on the strong features of her angel, despite a stern appearance the curly cued midnight hair practically called out to be caressed, and the deep blue eyes of the figure threatened to drown her in the hope's light and joy they reflected back despite the warrior's expression on his face.

"Don't struggle, those bands are strong enough to keep Solomon Grundy secure, you don't stand a chance of escape Cheetah." The demons voice spoke from across the room.

"You sure this is Cheetah?" the angel asked, "Doesn't look or act like her."

Tigra purred, "I don't know who this Cheetah is big boy, but you can at least tell me your name."

"Superman," the figured offered simply as her eyes adjusted and she drank in his form.

"I'll say that tall, dark, and primary colored, rowr." Tigra purred.

The angel, Superman, flushed red as his cape. "Definitely not acting the part."

"Let her up," a third voice said, emerging from the ground like a ghost, Tigra instantly recognizing the green skin of her old friend.

"Vision!" She exclaimed, but as the figure became more solid and his form more distinct she realized her mistake. The powers may be similar but this green hunk was not the Vision, she scrunched her nose a moment, he certainly didn't have the same scent. "Or…not Vision." She chuckled as Superman began undoing the bindings and she quickly leapt to her feet. From the shadows at the far end of the room the Demon eyed the Green Man cautiously while Superman looked to him with an expectant look.

"Her name is Tigra, I have probed her mind to conform these facts, it is not merely her alias or a series of surface memories designed to fool me. She is who she says she is."

"Of course I am," she hissed pointing a finger accusingly at the Green Man and giving her an indignant look. "And you and I need to talk personal space. I don't much like Xavier running about my head and I'll be damned if I'll let you do him one better."

"I apologize for Batman and the John's actions Tigra," Superman offered sincerely. "We had mistaken you for an enemy of ours with a very similar look to you and jumped to conclusions we shouldn't have." He offered his hand in friendship, a genuine smile on his face as 'John' backed away. "I believe you already know Batman," he gestured with his free hand to the demon. "And this is John, AKA the Martian Man Hunter. Welcome to the Justice League."

Tigra took the hand after a moment and shook it firmly, surprised at Superman's firm grip. "Wow you got a hand shake like the Hulk," she commented. "Or the Juggernaut," she whispered afterward.

"The Hulk?" Superman said with a bit of surprise. "You know the Hulk?"

Tigra rolled her shoulders as she took back her hand, "Brucey boy? Oh definitely. Can't say I recognize any of you, and I thought the Avengers had a full dossier on all the hero groups currently operating, you new?"

"Hardly," John commented. "Would you like me to delve a little deeper, if you don't know who the Justice League are there may be some brain damage my first scans missed."

Before Tigra could object Superman put up his hand in a pacifying gesture. "No need," he said quickly before fixing those calm and reassuring eyes on Tigra's own. "Do you know a Captain America or Spider-Man?"

"Cap and Spidy?" Tigra laughed, "I've had lunch with them in the Manor a few times, and how do you know them?"

Superman smiled warmly as he turned to Batman, "She's from another Earth, the one where Captain America, The Hulk, and Spider-Man come from, old friends of mine."

"Now that you mention it I think Cap mentioned once or twice a blue boy scout by the name of Superman. Guess that means my little altercation with wizard boy back on the Queens Bridge did more than toss me into an alleyway and vaporize my uniform." With a deep breath she slid back on h table she was previously strapped to, her tail curling about behind her doing it's own thing. "So guess I'm stuck here a while until somebody figures out a way to send me home."

Superman nodded, followed by John.

"We will get to work on it as quickly as possible," John offered. "And once more, I apologize for invading your privacy."

Tigra purred hopping down again as she gently caressed the John's face, the Martian remaining stoic and unaffected by her wiles. "Tell you what big boy, get me some milk and some tuna and we'll call it even. Breaking the bonds of reality makes a girl hungry."

"Of course," John said in his normal stoic form as he became transparent and disappeared into the floor again. Tigra laughed before turning her attentions to the Man of Steel, "You sure he's not a robot?"

Superman suppressed a chuckle. "Would you like to meet the rest of the Justice League?"

Tigra purred, "Sounds positively purrrrfect."

"She's as bad as Selina." Batman commented from the shadows.

"Who?" Tigra mused as Superman began to lead her away.

"Catwoman, one of Batman's rogues gallery."

"She sounds like my kind of girl."

"She's a common thief," Batman said in his ever serious tone from behind them, a hit of tension in his voice, Tigra noting the subtle shift from the normal tones told her there was more.

"Oh I'm sure she was more than common," she chuckled.

"Just keep moving." Batman said irritably.

"He must be a barrel of laughs at parties." Tigra said as she gave Superman a playful elbow jab.

Superman chuckled. It wasn't to long before Tigra found herself at a round table, a different crest on the back of each chair. She recognized the red X of John, the shield of Superman, and the Bat almost immediately, the others she did not recognize at the slightest but some of them seemed familiar. A stylized gold W, a lightning bolt, and some strange double Omega pattern among them, as well as a Trident.

"Humm let me give this a shot." She began pointing first to Superman and then his chair. "Superman."

He nodded, she pointed to the X, "John."

Again he nodded and she indicated the bat, "Batman."

Another nod, she was on a roll so she pointed to the W, "Wonder Man."

"Close Wonder Woman," Superman corrected.

"Woman? Oh man I hope she's not a being made of living ions that would be too much."

"That would be Superman a few years ago," Batman chided. "Diana is the Warrior Princess of the Amazons of Thamescera. And Cheetah's number one foe."

Tigra nodded but continued, "A lighting bolt, has to be Quicksilver."

"The Flash." Superman corrected.

"Fastest Man Alive." Tigra and Superman said in unison.

"Ah Ha, got one!" Tigra chuckled before she pointed the modified Omega symbol. "And that's Omega Red? The living weapon?" she asked curiously.

"Close," Superman said with a smile "Green Lantern, his power ring is the most powerful weapon in the universe."

Tigra chuckled, "I'm on a roll, and the Trident belongs to Namor, king of Atlantis, am I right?"

"ArthurCurryAKAAquaman," a new voice blurted out almost too quickly to catch. In the literal blink of eye a figure in crimson wrapped his arm around Tigra's shoulder, a golden lightning bolt in the center of his chest while white wings flaked the sides of his mask, his finger a blur her gently scratched Tigra's chin, his finger vibrating like motorized comb quickly soothed her and drew out a purr. "AndWhoseTheFineFeline?" he added just as quickly.

"Tigra meet The Flash, and yes he's right that seal is for Aquaman, seems our worlds have similar counterparts indeed. But these seats do not represent all of the Justice League, only its founders."

"ThatsRight," the Flash interrupted his finger still vibrating against Tigra's chin releasing waves of endorphins into her system. "TheresAlsoGreenArrow, HawkAndDove, TheAtom, TheStranger, HawkmanAndHawkGirl, BlackCanary, ThoughSheHangsWithTheBirdsOfPreyMoreOftenNow, CaptainMarvel…"

"That's enough Flash," The Batman interrupted, "She knows enough we still don't know anything about her 'Avengers' it's a bout time for a fair exchange."

The Flash's finger stopped, Tigra snapping out of her daze, a hungry look in her eyes as she licked hr lips, "Rowr, you sure know how to please a lady," she purred as she patted his package, "Maybe you can show me what other parts you can make vibrate." She cooed seductively.

"WhyWait?" the Flash exclaimed as he lifted Tigra into his arms and a trail of after images bolted from the room.

Batman seethed, while Superman silently began to count off on his fingers. After twenty seconds had passed his face turned to one of concern. "Either she's really good or Bart passed out."

A few more seconds passed before the duo had returned, a pair of steaks in each hands being hungrily devoured.

"Best 15 seconds of my life," Tigra cooed between bites, positively glowing while the Flash looked ready for another round.

"I'llStopByAgainInAHourKittyKatForAnotherRoll." The Flash spat out before a series of grinning and expressive After images faded away.

The Batman let only a moment pass before he cleared his throat, "Ahem, these 'Avengers' of yours."

Tigra flustered a moment before pulling a small micro disc from behind her ear. Both Superman and Batman were wide eyed in surprise. "Of course, this contains basic profiles on the Avengers, nothing that will compromise them but it should give you a quick run down of their names and abilities."

The Batman took the disc, gliding over to a computer bank, his eyes never leaving Tigra, "We gave you a through scan, where did you hide that?"

Tigra chuckled, "Standard Fantastic Four pocket dimension and Stark Industries Pico Disc never leave the Avengers Manor without it." She said in an almost commercial plug. "The Fantastic Four and Tony Stark, making life…better!"

After a moment a series of pictures came up on one of the oversized monitors and Tigra finished her meal as she gave a quick run down. "Captain America, all American hero, indestructible shield, pinnacle of human perfection. The Vision, robotic wonder with the ability to fly and control his density…"

She continued on for a few minutes as she matched faces to names and powers. When she was done The Batman ejected the disc and slipped it into his utility belt while Superman stroked his chin in thought.

"Some familiar faces, some familiar powers, and a nice collection of uniforms and fine people it seems you work with. This Captain Mar'Vell would be interesting to meet considering our own Captain Marvel, and your Ms. Marvel remind me of my cousin Kara. I'd like to meet some of them in the future. Perhaps when we get you home we might find a way for some sort of Hero Exchange Program between our two worlds."

Tigra cooed, "Sounds like fun. So when do I meet the rest of the gang and just when are we going to find that way home."

"The rest of the League," Batman intoned, "Are busy at the moment, The Martian Man Hunter has no doubt gleaned you no longer need food and moved on to seeking that way home of yours. But for now you're going to need a place to stay."

Superman was about to open his mouth when a glare from the Batman shut him up quick. "I have enough wards as is. I'll not take in this…"

"Freak? Monster? Animals?" Tigra said casually, "Go on, I've heard it a million times, doesn't faze me, at the end of the day their all chanting Tigra! Tigra! When I save their ass for Galactus for the umpteenth time."

The Batman's cold stare cut Tigra to the bone, "I was going to say girl, but now that you mention it. Of the Felines operating in the super powers circles there isn't much love on their side. Catwoman is a thief and Cheetah is a psychopath. You're not going to just be able to walk into Metropolis and get an apartment without Project Camdes or some other group descending on you like locusts."

"Oh poo," Tigra pouted, "Your not leaving me with much choice," she mussed as her had reached up to the cat head resting between her breasts and after a moments tease with the boys reverted to plain old Greer Grant Nelson. "There boys, happy now? Think little old Greer Nelson can keep a low key while you find me a way home."

Superman chuckled. "Definitely not Cheetah."

"Definitely not, if Cheetah could do that she'd never turned back into a cat." The Batman said, cracking a rare smirk.

____________________________

Part 3: Popular Opinion

"P-Perry?" Clark stammered nervously as he knocked on the Editor-In-Chief's door of the Daily Planet. Dressed in his simple-yet-comfortable brown suit Perry issued him in from behind the glass. Entering quickly a young girl followed behind him dressed in a burnt red suit, the colors muted while her black hair was pull back in a tight pony tail. Like Clark she wore large rimed glasses and sported a modest heel on her shoes.

"Mr. White," Clark continued as Perry put down the phone a moment and Greer stepped out front. "This is a old friend of mine, she was…displaced…during one of the Justice Leagues latest battles to save the world and Superman asked me if I could find her a job, any job, to help her get by while they rebuild the homes destroyed."

Perry took a deep breath, "Big Blues request eh?"

Clark and Greer nodded. "Well if big blue and you vouch for her…" he paused a moment to think. "Can she type?"

"Absolutely sir," Greer piped up, "In fact my first job was as an assistant to Dr. Rumulo. I did everything for the good doctor, including helping out in some of the experiments that were conducted."

"Perry smiled, "The Planet's a big place, but its Old Ms…"

"Grant, Greer Grant."

"The planet is a big place Ms. Grant, and as it turns out Jimmy finally convinced me to put all the old Planet archives up in the 'web. We got a scanner and he's be doing his best down in the bellows but he could use a extra pair of hands sorting, scanning, and typing up all those old prints into the mainframe. Think you could handle that Ms. Grant?"

Greer smiled warmly, "Absolutely, my last job, before the building blew up, involved a lot of data entry."

Perry smiled and waved them off, "You're hired, and Clark can show you to the Bellows."

Taking their leave Clark's voice dropped to a whispered as he waved to the other reporters and lead Greer to the elevator, "Dr. Rumulo? What exactly do you do?"

"Just like I said," She whispered back, "Plus when the doc got kidnapped I donned our experimental Cat suit and rescued her, which was of course before Hydra tried to kill me and I was turned into the killer kitten you know as Tigra."

"And the other job?" Clark asked curiously.

"Every Avenger had to spend some time updating the records, I spent more than my fare share keeping the database up to date."

Clark chuckled, as they entered the elevator, Greer's ears twitching a moment as they crossed the threshold, "Now I see why Petey boy likes the paper route so much. I've only been here a few minutes and I've already overheard half dozen things some Cape would charge into."

"It's not like that," Clark chuckled, "But it's a nice bonus." A grin spreading across his face.

As they exited the elevator the exuberant youth Jimmy Olsen appeared from behind a tower of news print as Clark quickly explained things. Jimmy smiled like a mad man as he took Greer's hand and the two vanished into the maze of print.

"Take a deep breath Ms. Grant…" Jimmy started.

"Greer, call me Greer," she smiled.

"Ok Greer, take a deep breath this is going to be a long day."

Greer chuckled, taking in the towers of print around him as she closed her eyes, when she opened them they drew into slits for just a moment as she sat down at the computer. "Tell you what Jimmy, while I get started mind fetching me a drink of water."

Jimmy smiled warmly as he quickly dashed off, "Sure, be right back."

Greer smiled, taking a long breath as her fingers began to fly over the keys. "And here is where all that Avengers downtime pays off." She chuckled to herself.

As jimmy returned with a paper cup his jaw hit the floor and he almost lost his grip, Greer's fingers danced over the keys like the Flash and a small pile of archived papers had already formed on the floor beside her. Quickly he made his way over, careful not to break her rhythm as he set the cup down next to the monitor, watching the data fly into the system.

"You're amazing," he whispered in awe.

Greer chuckled, "When I was a kid I was bitten by a radioactive librarian, it gave me super indexing powers, back home they called me Dewey Decimal Girl."

Jimmy chuckled, a hint of naïveté in his voice, "Really?"

Greer chuckled again, never breaking her stride, "No, but in my last job we archive super powered being, and the place had a habit of getting attacked on a weekly basis so you had to learn how to put in data, fast, accurately, and back it up well. Everyone there could do this job. I just got a bit more practice then the others."

"Sounds like a great gig, I'm sure they'll get it rebuilt in no time, and if you were half as good there as you are here I'm sure everything is intact data wise."

Geer paused for a nanosecond in reflection, her mood souring a bit. "I loved that place."

"You got any other talents," Jimmy wonder as he went back to sorting the towers of print. "When I'm not bringing the Planet online I'm a cub photographer, you ever do photography?"

"A little, I knew a freelance shutter bug by the name of Parker back home. He focused on super powered battles and sold the prints to whatever paper would take them to pay his way through school. He taught m a few things here and there."

"Cool, next time they call me for assignment I'll lend you my camera, no reason to have you cooped up in here all day with dusty old newspapers, we'll switch off."

"Sounds like a plan." Greer chuckled as Jimmy sat a small stack of papers by her side for her to work on.

That evening as Clark returns to the Bellows to picks up Greer and take them home for the night the pair get to talking of the days events as Clark drives on.

"I hear you and Jimmy really hit it off, he even convinced Perry to let you do some photographs for the Planet."

Greer chuckled, "Yeah he's a great kid, and I hear Big Blue made three appearances in the big city today." Removing her glasses she took a moment to examine the rims closely, "What I don't get is how no one puts two-and-two together, I mean Glasses? That's you big disguise?"

"Ancient Kryptonian technology in the rims has a mild hypnotic effect. I had the same technology put in yours so if for any reason Tigra got knocked out and you reverted…"

"Never happen, when Tigra sleeps Tigra sleeps, I've spent the last decade as Tigra 24/7."

"In any case it's an added disguise, so no harm done."

Greer chuckled again, "What I don't get is this entire Mild Manner reporter thing you got going on, I mean why aren't you content as the Man of Steel."

Clark rolled his shoulders, "Ma and Pa Kent never raised me to be a show off, Clark Kent is who I am, Superman is someone I pretend to be to help people and protect my loved ones. You embrace being a hero, that's fine but at the heart of things I'm just a Kansas Farm boy, I couldn't pull off being Superman on a daily basis he's…"

"Larger than life?"

"Exactly."

Greer smiled as the car cam to a stop at Clark's apartment and he swung around to the other side to let her out, offering his hand.

"Such a gentleman." She teased.

Clark flustered, "I know the Landlord and Superman has saved his life a couple times so I was able to get you a good apartment with deferred rent and a low rate. Also he was more than happy to offer housing to someone who was 'displaced' by a super power brawl."

Stepping out Greer jabbed Clark gently and gave him a knowing look, "Sure is convenient when Superman saves Mr. Kent's landlord and is buddy-buddy with his boss."

Clark threw up his hands defensively, "It's not like that," he began to protest.

Greer chuckled taking him by the arm firmly, "Oh relax, you take everything too literally. You're such a little boy scout. I've figured you out already, you don't need to defend your honor all the time."

Clark let her lead him by the arm as he gave her a quizzical look.

Greer chuckled, "Your one of those down home boys, believe it or not there are a few where I came from, but at least they could take a joke. I mean Steve still acts like a man from the twenties at times but he doesn't get all bent out of shape over little things."

"Steve?" Clark wondered.

"Cap, Steve Rogers is Cap. It's public knowledge back home. He doesn't hide behind glasses like some people." She said jokingly as Clark asserted control and led her down the hall by the arm.

Stopping at one of the apartment doors and slipping a key into her hand. "Ok here's your place, Kara already came by with some clothes for you, and Diana dropped off some suits for work. The rest of the JLA pitched in with furniture so you should be comfortable.

"Why Clark," she teased as she clicked open the door and stepped inside. "One might think you were trying to keep me he..." Greer almost fainted as she took in the décor.

While the furniture was understated and simple, much as she imagined was to help enforce her secret identity's normalcy to visitors their were slight touches here and there that hinted at a wild side to the inhabitant. An abundance of plants gave natural warmth to the room while vibrant reds and oranges served as highlights and trims all around the room. The room itself was little more than a main room with attached nook for the kitchen and a side room for the restrooms. With a simple curtain dividing off the 'living' quarter of the room from the 'bed' quarter but it was a welcoming place none the less. Greer giggled like a school girl for a moment before giving Clark a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You are a super man," she squealed.

Clark just flustered, "When you go home we'll put this in storage for the next time a displaced hero winds up at the JLA and just redress it a little. So don't feel like were trying to keep you here, I'm sure you have friends back home waiting."

Greer giggled, "Ah but it's the thought that counts Mr. Kent. Now off with you Ms. Grant need to get her beauty sleep, and she knows a certain tiger that need to stretch her paws as well."

Clark chuckled as he slipped out the door, "Good night Ms. Grant."

-----------

"Snap to it Farm boy, this story isn't going to write itself." Lois Lane snaps as Clack hurried along behind her like an obedient dog just as Greer exited Perry's office, blowing him a kiss. "Glad you liked the pics boss; it almost killed me getting that close of shot of Tigra planting a big wet one on old Metal head."

"Metallo." Perry corrected her, "And don't take so many risks, photographs wont do me any good if they bring you back her in a body bag."

"Awe," Greer cooed, "does yours wife know you feel this way about other women."

Perry's retort was muted as the door closed behind Greer and the bull pen couldn't make out if he was laughing or yelling from his expression. As she passed Lois she dropped into a nearby chair while Clark began typing away at his terminal. Her voice was low as she leaned in close to Lois.

"You know you really should cut Clark a little slack he's got a lot more strength going for him then he lets on."

Clark wasn't being nosy but super hearing has its disadvantages, and he tensed up a moment and Greer began to chat up Lois. Lois for the most part ignores Greer as she continued to type in her article offering only a raised eyebrow and a curious, "Oh?"

"He's got a real thing for you, everybody knows it, and you have to look past his first impressions. Remember he took in a displaced girl like me, and I'll bet you I'm not the other one he's helped. He had a big heart and it pines for you but he's too much of a gentleman and kind soul to be the aggressive type."

Lois smirked, "I know, we've worked together for years I know theirs more to Clark then the fumbling farm boy but if I don't bust his chops he's not going to reach that level where he's ready to stand on his own two feet."

Greer chuckled, Clark relaxed, "Oh you little tease you." She jabbed Lois as she made her way to the elevator.

An explosion off to the sides as a wall blew out caught everyone by surprise, before the smoke had cleared a monstrous bat like creature burst through the door. Lois was the first to speak, whispering only "Para demon" before Clark added, "Apokolips is invading again, just great!" with an exasperated sigh.

Greer could feel Clark's eyes darting around the room for an open he could escape to and change while more of the Para demons swarmed into the Bullpen. After a moments hesitation Greer loosened her tie a bit before discarding it to the side and opening the top button of her blouse. "Was bound to happen sooner or later," she cried out with authority, "Everyone get down, I got this handled."

"Ms. Grant," Perry demanded from his office, "Don't play hero, we have enough of them, no need to throw your life away."

Her fingers wrapped around the pendent quickly as she launched herself at the Para demon, "Oh but Perry, I'm not planning to play anything." Clothes contracting as a long sinuous tail snaked out behind her Tigra was on the demon in a heart beat, the Bullpen a gape at the transformation even as Tigra tore into the Para demons with super human fury.

Clark would have preferred his opening to have come with a better opening, none the less he seized it once presented. The Para demons on the other hand were putting up a hell of a fight, one of the creatures even managing to spot the confrontation from the swarms outside and dive for the furred frauline will her back to the wall. A hammering blow of two steel hard fists sent the Para demon careening to the ground while fire erupted from the Kryptonians eyes to scorch the forces circling around Tigra. Amongst the exchanges of blows and heat vision Tigra pressed two fingers to her ear quickly.

"Justice League come in, this is Tigra, the Planet and half of Metropolis is being assaulted by Para demons, 'lil help her."

Her call only took moments to evoke a response as Wonder Woman, the Martian Man Hunter, the Flash, Hawk Man, and a half dozen other Leaguers arrived on the scene to aid the fight. It wasn't long before Tigra stood opposite the Bullpen, her back to the hole in the wall and the invasion ceased. The harrowed reporters looking on to Perry with a wondering glance as he made his way to her side and offered his hand.

"Don't worry Ms. Grant…Tigra, this is one story we won't print."

Tigra took the hand and shook it genuinely a broad smile on her lips. "Don't be silly! Your reporters, print, print! Hell I'll give Lois a one on one interview if she does me one small favor."

Perking up Lois stepped forward a bit in shock, "Anything, you name it."

Tigra smiled devilishly as her finger traced the Bullpen, "You can interview me, if you take…" and settled on Clark, "Mr. Kent out on a date." She chuckled.

"S…Smallville," she flustered as Tigra crossed her arms over her chest.

"Those are my terms." She said confidently as Lois took a moment to process the request.

"Alright, you have a deal."

The expression on Clark's face was priceless. And so shortly Lois, notepad in hand, sat opposite Tigra, who was nursing a carton of milk in a pair of office chairs in Mr. White's office.

"So to review you're a alien from another dimension who was a hero on a team called the Avengers but wound up thrown into our world by a rogue wizard and for the last three months have been running under the assumed identity of Greer Grant here at the planet?" Lois rattled off professionally.

"Well…" Tigra began, "I wouldn't consider myself an alien, my world was…is Earth it's just an alternate version of it. But, yeah, technically you can call me a alien if only in the immigrant-from-Mexico way as opposed to the last-survivor-of-Krypton way."

Lois nodded, "When the Para demons attacked you didn't seem all too hesitant about showing your true colors, and from your story you didn't seem to have much use for a secret identity back home so why the double identity here?"

"Wasn't my idea I assure you," Tigra laughed, "The League felt it was best if I kept a low profile, their aren't exactly many high profile catgirls like myself here, and the two of note, Cat Woman and Cheetah, don't exactly stand as paragons of virtue so they though it was best if laid low and only let the cat out of the bag for League activities until 'Tigra' had established herself as someone different from my predecessors here, someone who could be called a hero."

"I see," Lois nods, "Which brings up an excellent point, our readers will no doubt be curious why one cat girl would buck trend and choose the side of good. Considering your similarities to our own Cheetah why didn't you choose to b an outlaw in your own world, why did Tigra become a hero?"

Tigra laughed, "Well to be fair I didn't start my career with a tail, fur, and fangs. I started off as just a mild mannered high school kid who was interning with Dr. Rumulo as her assistant. The good doctor was working on a power suit, that when complete would grant the wearer power and agility on part with the elitist of Olympians, and maybe a little extra beyond. However the evil organization Hydra got wind of it kidnapped her and brought h lab down around my ears. By luck I survived the attack and found what they did not, one of the Doctor's recently competed cat suits. Slipping into the suit and armed with its claw grappling hooks I went out in search of my mentor, rescued her, and decided to keep up the hero's gig.

Course Hydra wasn't to happy with that so one day I found myself at the business end of a radiation gun, dieing in he hands of the good doctor. Turned out the good doctor had a secret of her own, she wasn't even human, but in truth a member of a race of well…cat people who had long ago been banished to a demonic realm, not because they were evil mind you, but because people were afraid of their appearances. Anyway the good doctor used one of their ancient rituals to save my life and incidentally transform me into Tigra: the Were Woman! After that, I figured 'hey not only am I alive, but I'm stronger than ever, somebody must want me to keep up the good fight.' So I did."

Lois nodded again, "But surly you must have found it hard to live as a cat in a man's world, did your world just accept you at face value or did you face persecution."

Tigra burst into laughter, "You know theirs a group back home, the 'Friends of Humanity' who will stand behind someone like Captain America or Spider-Man but will crucify you if you're a X-Man all because they believe that people who get powers through genetic mutation are somehow 'degrading the purity of the human gene' or some such clap. And believe me they turned their eyes on this pretty pussy cat. And I never really felt the need to correct them that my powers were magical not mutation, some of my best friends are mutants after all, I consider it a honor to be consider the equal of Nightcrawler, Cyclops, and Iceman. But you know what? At the end of the day, after I've kicked the Skrull back into space, or given that swarm of Para demons the beat down of the century those same detractors start chanting Tigra! Tigra! Tigra! With the rest of them."

Lois continued the laugh, "You certainly have an upbeat attitude on things."

Tigra shrugged, "Why shouldn't it? I'm a hot little kitten, super strong, and lithe as er…fox. Really what's not to love. And if some nobody can't love me too, they can go jump in a lake."

____________________________

Part 4: Clash of the Kittens

Skidding to a halt Tigra's eyes scanned the horizon, the her perch atop a eagles head jutting from one of the skyscrapers, crouched ready to pounce her tail sway gently behind her as she stared out at the expanse that was Metropolis. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes enjoying the moment before opening them again to the sight of the city from high up.

"You're no New York but Metropolis I do so love you."

The whistle of wind and an unfamiliar scent in the air quickly broke Tigra out of her revelry as she roll onto the edge, the sharp claws of her surprise attacker missing her neck by inches.

"I won't let you mock me you trussed up little slut!" a voice growled, one she was all to familiar, the soft tones of a woman mixed with the fierce roar of a animal, a voice she heard every time she spoke, it could only mean one thing.

"Cheetah," Tigra hisses as her attacker rolled out from the lower ledge to land deftly on legs more fit on a beast than a human, all too feline ears twitching in the breeze as she growled and hissed before making another lung. Tigra was quick to react, her steel tough claws digging into the stone in an instant as she launched herself vertically up the side, her attacker mimicking the maneuver and following with a supernatural grace. "What's you problem girl, we should be toasting marshmallows and taking about how the other keeps her fur so shinny and knot free not trying to eviscerate one another."

Cheetah lunged, her toe claws digging into the cement as she vaulted herself upward to catch Tigra. "Just shut up, you have no right to judge me, you can change back at will!" she spat bilious.

Sensing the attack Tigra kicks away from the face of the building, letting gravity drag her down while Cheetah sailed right past her. Quickly digging her own claws in the wall she stopped her decent and scurried upward, now on Cheetah's tail.

"Is that what this is about?" Tigra said cavalierly, as she took a swipe at Cheetah's leg, dissociating her hold on the wall and forcing her rival to scramble to secure her position as Tigra kicked off and launched herself above cheetah, planting a few feet above her, toes digging into the wall and she leaned down giving Cheetah a lick on her feline like muzzle. "Look at yourself; you have the body of a young sexy woman mix with the wild quality of a cat. You're every hormonally charged teenaged boy's wet dream."

Cheetah hissed, taking a swipe with one of her hands, "You don't know anything, I'm treated like a monster!"

"Some people treat you like a monster, stupid people.' Tigra chides and she rolled to the side to avoid the swipe and drop down below Cheetah again, "I prefer to stay in this form, and if there was a way to switch up to give you that humanity you so sorely desire I would but my pendent was made for me, and just me. But if you'll calm down and stop trying to maul anyone who wants to help you we can find you your cure."

Cheetah spun around kicking off suddenly, gravity dragging her down as she caught Tigra by surprise, her claws tearing gashes in Tigra's back as the plummeted to the street below.

"Are you insane, this will kill us both!" Tigra growled as she broke the hold, spun around and pinned Cheetah to the wall, concrete chips raining around them as Cheetah's face scraped against the cement before they stopped, Tigra holding both her arms behind her while her breasts and head were pinned to the wall, Tigra's legs and free arm dug deep into the building material.

Defeated and defenseless tears began to stream down Cheetahs face, "Don't you think I've tried, and there is no cure for me."

Tigra kept her opponent pinned, "You've tried but has Project Camdes? Has Batman? How many geneticists and super geniuses do you have in this world, one of them might have found your cure if you were willing to share your research and just trust someone else. Hell half of them have saved the world more times then you can count, I think you can trust at least those ones."

"No one is going to h-help a savage monster, they would sooner lock me up in a cage than look at me," Cheetah 's tear were flowing freely now as Tigra rolled off her, one arm still holding Cheetah's two firmly, in part to restrain her, in part to prevent her from falling.

"I wouldn't." Tigra offered as she let Cheetah get her footing and released her grip offering her hand out in a gesture of good will now. "And were Kitty Kin, if you can't trust a fellow half-human, half-feline babe who can you trust."

Cheetah hesitated a moment, sniffing the hand cautiously before extending her own shaking paw. "I just want to be normal again," she sobbed gently as she took the hand.

Tigra smiled, and with a slow nod the two girls leapt down to ground level, "I'll do everything I can Cheetah, you can count on it."

Cheetah's eyes trembled as she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around Tigra in a loving embrace as she continued to sob into Tigra breasts. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

-------------------------------------------------

"If she had come to me a few years ago," Oliver Queen commented, "We might have been able reverse things, but her DNA is so mutated now their nothing I can do." Cheetah looked to Oliver as she hopped down from the examining table like she had been shot, Tigra sitting beside her as she helped keep her standing.

"I…I understand Mr. Queen, I'm sorry to bother you," Cheetah said meekly as Tigra helped lead her out of the Queen Industries lab and out on to the street.

Oliver's face betrayed loss and sadness as he watched them go, "I'm sorry, really, I wish there was something I could do."

Cheetah looked to Tigra as she walked on solemnly, "That's the 5th rejection in three weeks, it's hopeless."

Tigra smiled, "We have one last stop tonight, so don't get your fur in a knot." She said with a slight pat of Cheetah's behind.

Cheetah forced a smile as they continued their travels, though her heart wasn't in it.

---------------------------------------

"So you have exhausted all other options?" Dr. Fate's voice resonated as the catgirl stood in the center of his chambers.

Tigra nodded, "Short of taking Cheetah back to my world we've exhausted everything here, and if I did take her home with me their no guarantee we could get her back home so I brought her here."

"As I told you," Dr. Fate began, his golden helm glistening in the light, "The solution I offer comes at a price, are you ready to pay that price to save an enemy and stranger?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Cap taught me that so lay it on me Doc. What's the solution?" Tigra said cavalierly as Cheetah just watched the exchange.

"While I can not change Cheetah back directly I can swap the conditions of your two forms. Using your pendent she would gain the ability to change at will between her current state and a human form. However…"

Tigra nodded in understanding even as she removed the cat's head from its resting place between her breasts and handed it without hesitation to Dr. Fate. "Yeah I get you; I won't be able to power down."

Cheetah's jaw dropped, was Tigra really giving up her humanity for her? "Tigra are you serious about…"

Tigra smiled and cut her off, "As I've said before I prefer being Tigra to plan old Greer, truth be known in all the years I've been Tigra and before I did the entire undercover thing in this world I have only powered down twice. Once to prove to a fellow avenger I could and the other time to go undercover with some crooked cops. Way I see it that ability is going to waste with me anyway and it's that very same ability that you have desired since you became Cheetah. It's win-win."

"Tigra, I…" Cheetah searched for the words but they never came.

Tigra just smiled as Dr. Fate began to chant, a warm orange glow slowly enveloping Cheetah, after a few moments he handed the pendent to Cheetah while Tigra continued smiling, not even her scent betrayed lost or sadness. Cautiously she rolled the pendent around in her hands before looking to Tigra for guidance.

"Just think about being human, the pendent will do the rest."

Cheetah nodded, and before she knew it her fur began to recede and her footing dropped, her legs filling out as she dropped a few inches as digigrade legs became the limbs of a woman. When it was over Cheetah exhaled a new breath in her new body, and then shivered. A chill air blowing across her naked human flesh. Tigra chuckled, "Yeah you might want to invest in some clothes before you make another down shift."

Cheetah laughed as well as Dr. Fate wrapped a simple cloak around her. "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?"

____________________________

Epilogue: The Road Home

The Boom Tube pulsed on the outskirts of Gotham, just at the entrance of Arkam Asylum for the Criminally Insane. White dressed orderlies stood at opposite sides of Cheetah, who stood tall in an orange jumpsuit in her feral form. Cautiously she approached Tigra and the felines shared a tender hug.

"You sure you're doing ok in this place, from my reading they tend to create more wackoes then they cure." Tigra offered worriedly.

"You can only be cured if you want to be cured, Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow, they didn't want to. And until you came along neither did I. But their helping me cope with my two sides. Get over my persecution issues, and Superman has already offered me your seat in the JLA for when I get out. I even got an application from STAR Labs as a lab assistant. All thanks to you."

Tigra smiled, "Hey they'd take away my hero license if I didn't try and help out a fellow kitty. As Spidy always says, 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility.'"

Superman, the Flash, and Hawkman waited for the exchange to end before they two gave Tigra a quick hug and wished her well. Superman handing over the small tube for the Boom Box controls to Tigra as the Flash vanishes off, returning a moment later with a can of Tuna he presented to her on bended knee.

"ForMyKinkyKitty, HopeYouHaveASmoothTrip, AndComeBackAndVisitSomeTime."

Tigra laughed taking the can, "Sure, next time theirs a lull in intergalactic threats to Earth I'll pop over."

The Flash chucked, "EmailFirst, Don'tWantYouComingToTown DuringOneOfOurCrisis."

With one final laugh Tigra turned toward the Boom Tube, waved her good byes and vanished. A thunderclap and light tunnel appearing moments later at the steps of Avenger Mansion as Tigra stepped through, the faces of the Assembled Avengers was a welcome sight but their was a tension in the air as well.

"I'm home!" she cheered before her gaze traced Captain America's eye line.

"Great to have you back Greer," Cap said warmly, "You'll have to explain what the heck happened to you but first…"

Tigra eyes went wide before she let out a righteous laugh, hovering over the city was the war fleets of the Skrull, with a smile on her face she got ready to fight. "Things never change, but I like it that way."

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Tigra and Cheetah 2

A sort of follow up to a older story, I re read it (here .com/art/Tigra-and-Cheetah-Complete-86886724 ) and got a new muse on how things might be now after events have transpired in the Marvel/DCU since the initial story.

Other Pic Ideas

Catwoman as a feline, in a ally crying, surrounded by ally capts with a inset of Tigra looking down at her.

Cheetah JLA Group:

Cheetah, Wonder Woman, Static, Supergirl

Tigra X-Men shot:

Tigra, Chrome (Sentinel shape shifter), Morph, Wolfsbane, Nightcrawler

The Eagle/Alfred

Not quite, they soon learned — unless the Man of Steel had taken to dressing like a bird. the stranger was covered head to toe in an orange/tan feathered costume, complete with sharpened claws on his hands and feet and a beak to match, brown tufts on his forearms and calves, a feathery brown cape, and a red chest icon displaying the United States' noble symbol. "I must conceal the secret of my REAL IDENTITY, gentleman, but you may address me as the Eagle. With my unusual powers, we can battle against crime side by side."

Horsemen

Batman (War)  
- Master tactical abilities  
- Stealth/cloaking  
- Ability to manifest any necessary weapon  
- Cause/resolve conflict at will (essentially Jedi mind trick)

Super Girl (Death)  
- Death-touch  
- Spiritual communication (recon?)  
- Astral projection  
- Matter phasing (go through walls, make things phase. basically ghost touch)

Jinx (Famine)  
- Power drain (oh noz! Superman isn't super anymore! BWAHAHAHAA)  
- Weaken objects/buidings/plants (*touches a brick building and it crumbles to dust* woops)  
- Cause scarcity (this one's a stretch but I would assume she'd have some sort of "your low on EVERYTHING" aura or something)

Joker (Pestilence)  
- Weakness touch (causes victims to be essentially half of their former selves, weak and helpless)  
- Poison bombs (better than he had before)  
- Cause insanity

- Innate versions of his tricks

- Jack in the telebox (*turns one guard into j.i.t.b 10 miles from another j.i.t.b. guard* Oh we need to get there? BLAM! Teleported 'tween boxes.)

Tigra looked up at the monitor with growing agitation, the massive screen was dark and full of snow. Her claws tapping on the console irritable as a bald man in a brown suit rolled up to her side and looked between the woman and the screen.

"Any luck getting though?" he said casually.

Tigra huffed, "No, and honestly I don't get it. You have some of the best communication equipment here. I've got the data for Null Space, Micro Space and numerous other worlds, you have Shi'ar data so why is it so hard to contact this world, hell I've been able to check in on Zombie Earth and the Squadron Supreme!"

The man nodded sagely, "Our worlds must be off by so small a margin getting it exactly right is next to impossible."

Suddenly the screen began to clear, a grainy image came in of a high tech compound, and one bored looking Cheetah spotted girl looking off at a different monitor.

"Cheetah!" Tigra shouted into the microphone, "Hey Cheetah!"

The girls ears perked, her attention turning to the monitor as she smiled wide and opened her eyes wide. "Tigra? Is that you?"

She chuckled, "Are there other striped hotties in your world now?"

Cheetah waved her hand dismissively, "Oh yes, thousands. Doctor Merou came from the past and turned a third of the population into cat-girls you know."

Xavier and Tigra's expressions were dead serious, Cheetah blushed, "Sorry, bad joke."

Tigra chuckled, and Xavier rolled off, "In our line of work, it would not surprise me. Hey do me a favor and see if you can clean up the signal on your end. Looks like your in the Monitor Womb so let's just stabilize the signal then you can just listen to me on audio."

Cheetah nodded, the cat-girls making adjustments on each side of the dimensional divide until the signal cleared, then almost immediately Cheetah's eyes shifted back to the row of monitors, one ears swiveled to stay in line with Tigra's monitor.

"So how is my favorite kitty kin handling things?"

"Pretty good," Cheetah said a bit distracted, though their was the subtle line of tears staining her fur as she spoke, barley visible with her head turned away, "I-I really can't thank you enough for what you've given me."

Tigra laughed, "Wasn't like I needed it, and while there were a few instances here it would have been helpful I still don't regret a thing. 'course I bet there were instances where you would have preferred being 'stuck' as a cat-girl over there as well."

Cheetah laughed, "Oh yes, there were a couple where I was in my human form and kidnapped and the kidnapers took all my accessories, including the pendent and I kept thinking 'If only I was still Cheetah right now.'"

Tigra laughed, "So how is the STAR Labs gig?"

Cheetah's voice got a little distant, "Actually I quit that job, don't get me wrong is was still pulling my weight but the longer I worked there the less...satisfied I felt. I work in Arkham now."

Tigra's eyes went wide, "Back in the loony bin? What do you do there?"

Cheetah smiled, "Oddly enough I'm working the therapy groups. Not all the inmates are career criminals and even the ones that are know me. I think them seeing the 'Infamous Cheetah' there as not only a reformed patient but also helping them is doing a lot of good. And it sets me up as a good counter point to Harley Quinn, who started as a doctor and wound up Joker's Girl Friday I represent the other end, a patient turned doctor."

"Their has to be a lot of bad blood there," Tigra mused as Xavier rolled in, setting a glass of milk on the console before rolling out quietly. Tigra flashed him a smile as she took a sip, "Thanks Charles."

Cheetah nodded as she watched the monitors, her ears perked suddenly as she leaned toward a mike and pressed a button, "Sandstorm in Malaysia Big Blue, uploading coordinates to your com."

Clark's voice cam back quickly, "Thanks Cheetah, on top of it!"

"Our enhanced senses sure make monitor work a breeze don't they," Tigra joked.

"The 'norms' can only imagine," Cheetah joked. "I think the only one better at this then me, is you, and Superman!"

Tigra laughed, "Didn't you read my bio in the Planet, before I became Tigra: The Were Woman! I was bitten by a radioactive librarian. They still call me Dewy Decimal Girl is some places!"

Cheetah had to stop watching the monitors for a few moments until she stopped laughing, Tigra put on a indignant face and tone as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Hey I'm serious, don't make me dust off the Ruler of Precision Punishment."

Both girls broke down in laughter for a few moments before returning to their conversation, Cheetah leading, "So how is Avenger life?"

Tigra was silent, her voice dipping into a lower tone, "The Avengers disassembled when the Scarlet Witch went nuclear. Iron Man and Cap started them back up recently but as a lower key group, more independent. They even roped Spidy into it. I'd thought about joining up but I figured they would ask if they wanted more so I started to shop around, see what else I could do. Course I can't get a civilian job, theirs enough paranoia over people who shoot lasers out of their eyes, yet look normal, for most places to give a position to a furry freak like me. Honestly Hank is one lucky SOB to keep down a civilian job when he looks like a giant blue gorilla," then she chuckled, "Though the upgrade to giant blue kitty boy is more aesthetically pleasing."

Cheetah's ears perked up, "A cat boy? Don't tell me we're loosing our unique market appeal?"

Tigra chuckled, "Anyway long story short I joined up with Xaiver's School for the Gifted. At first I wasn't sure how much a magical cat-girl could teach a school full of mutants but the great thing about Xaiver's is that since mutant powers are usually so unique and individual the staff are valued more for our skills and experience then our powers so I fit right in."

"Sounds great," Cheetah purrs, then her own voice dips, "To tell you the truth I've given up your gift already, gotten comfortable as Cheetah 24/7. I hope you don't mind but after what you did for me I felt Selina deserved the same chance."

Tigra tilted her head curiously, "Selina? Cat Woman?"

"Quite literally now," Cheetah began, "My Dr. Merou reference wasn't to far from the mark but he only got a few civilians and Selina. But like me the damage was to deep to reverse. She was pretty freaked out and the brainwashing didn't help," Cheetah growled, "The bastard had her so drugged up she could barely think and he used her as breeding stock. She's still recovering from all that but at least she can return to human form now thanks to Doctor Fate."

Tigra smiled a Cheshire grin, "Are you kidding, you giving up your human form willingly means that your starting to enjoy your gift, how could I NOT be ecstatic about that. And if it means we can head off another ragin' cat-girl all the same well I couldn't be happier." Cheetah smiled just as Tigra's expression soured, "Unfortunately," her tone turned grim, "I can't relate that this call is purely social, I have some news that could shake your world to the core."

Cheetah's attention was piqued, drawing her full gaze to Tigra's monitor, her voice dropped into the same dangerous low tone, "Go on."

"A number of the supers here have gone missing, and some evidence suggests dimensional residue. We are checking all the worlds we have coordinates too but I have this feeling...call it feline intuition," Tigra let out a wry smile a moment before returning to her serious look. "Anyway I have this feeling two of them landed in your world, their names are En Sabin Nur and Erik Magnus Lensher, commonly referred to as...Apocalypse and Magneto."

"Apokalips?" Cheetah said wordily, "You lost a entire planet?"

"No, a single being, but the comparison is apt, Apocalypse is serious business. Can you record transmissions over there still?"

Cheetah nodded, her fingers flying over the controls.

"I'll patch in a feed to the Avenger Database, I'm sorry I can't send a data packet but I'm not sure how well it would survive pan dimensional transmissions. Hopefully non interactive video feed will give you all the information you need."

Cheetah nodded as Tigra ran her own hands over the controls, her image flickering a moment.

"Alright I'm seeing the feed, and recording it," Cheetah said, "Proceed."

Tigra nodded, "First up is Magneto. The best corollary to your world would be Dr. Polaris but even that is only cursory, Magneto is so beyond Polaris that it's like comparing Jimmy Olsen to Batman."

Cheetah nodded, her eyes scanning the file info as Tigra continued, "Magneto is the Master of Magnetism but so much more. He helped Charles Xavier build Cerebro so he has working knowledge of how to track and identify mutants on a global scale, which may or may not be relevant in your world. He is a charismatic leader with truly awe inspiring levels of power. His highlights include: Asteroid M: a man man base set into a rock he launched into space and built and maintained with his own power; The ability to pull multiple missiles right out of their subterranean silos, simultaneously; the uprooting and movement of a entire suspension bridge at once; the ability to deconstruct multiple Sentinels, I'll send a brief on them in a moment, at once; Force fields; limited electrokenisis, limited telepathic/empathic abilities, a helmet that can block 100% of even Xaiver's mental probes; he can rip the iron right out of a person's blood stream at will; And it is rumored a direct, almost primal connection to Earth's electromagnetic core."

Cheetah paled a moment, "This guy IS serious, especially that blood bit, even Superman would have trouble with that."

Tigra nodded, "And Apocalypse is worse, really I can't even begin to describe him, just read the file."

Cheetah eyes grew progressively wider as the new information loaded on her screen, "Jesus, how do you guys beat this guy?"

Tigra smirked darkly, "Usually we throw a couple dozen mutants at him," she paused, then added, "Seriously, this guy can put the hurt on a couple X-Men teams all by his lone some, heaven forbid he has his Horsemen with him."

"H-Horsemen?" Cheetah almost fainted as new information loaded.

"His elite guard, he brainwashes a quartet of supers, amps up their powers to the max then sends them out to do his biding. To put things in perspective check out the match up between Angel and the horseman Archangel."

Cheetah swallowed hard, Tigra nodded, "Yeah, if he is there, as I suspect, you are going to have your hands full. That said I'm also going to send the data on the other missing supers, just in case."

Cheetah nodded, "I'm still recording, and praying we don't get that last guy."

Tigra was silent for the next half hour as she sent her information over, then let out a small yawn, "Well I think it's time for this kitty to have her cat nap, I'll try and call again tomorrow and introduce you to some of my students and the faculty here."

Cheetah nods, "I'll get this data over to Batman then, so he can prepare contingencies. I'll also check to see if anyone is missing here, if some of your guys landed here it's possible some of ours got to your world, better safe then sorry."

Tigra nodded, as the screen faded to black, "Talk another time Cheetah."

"Another time Tigra." was Cheetah's last transmission.

"Bats, Bats, you there?"

Cheetah's voice caught the Dark Knight off guard as he dropped landed in a back ally, eyes scanning his surroundings he put one hand to his cowl to make the signal clearer, "Go on Cheetah."

His voice had that low, dangerous, bass that struck fear in even allies. It still gave the once-villain shivers, "Just got a com link from Tigra, seems she lost some of her dancing partners and uh…I really want you to look at this data."

The trembling, slight as it was, was more then enough for the Dark Knight, "I will rendezvous at the Watchtower in a hour." And then the signal cut off. The Dark Knight tapping his cowl a moment before a male voice responded.

"Kind of busy here Batman."

"Justice League business," the Dark Knight said simply, "Watch Gotham."

The voice was silent, then finally responded, "Understood."

Behind the Dark Knight a girl in a red and white checked jester outfit approached, a giant mallet in hand, raised over the Dark Knight's head. His arm snapped up swiftly from the position by his ear, slamming into Harlequin's nose. Her eyes crossed as she tumbled backward. The Batman turning to face her, looking down as she rubbed her nose.

"Your getting sloppy Harley."

She threw out her arms, low and together and she looked up, "Take me in Bats, I miss Mister J."

The Batman rose a eyebrow, "You're working alone?"

Her eyes began to water but they quickly dried as she cast a side look at the Dark Knight, "You haven't caught Mr. J?" Emboldened she reached for the mallet.

A batterang nearly cut her fingers off, she sprung to her feet with a cartwheel kick that The Batman simple stepped back and away from, "Not yet." His voice low and confident.

Harley yowled, swinging out with her fists twice then with a roundhouse kick, The Batman feinted away from each punch and caught the leg on the swing. Applying counter force made Harley spin, as she came full circle The Batman's fist slammed into her face, she slumped to the ground and was in batcuffs before she could blink.

"It's over Harley."

Kara coughed, wiping blood from her mouth as she tried to stand, her uniform tattered and barely hanging onto her dignity, "W-Who…What are you?"

The blue eyed powerhouse looked up into the gray face of her attacker, her pleading eyes looking for something of merit in the cold gray eyes of her attacker, he only looked down at her with contempt. "I bring the purity of Oblivion Daughter of Krypton. And the end of this world just as your own was taken from you as a child."

Grabbing a handful of the Kryptonian girl's hair the armored figure lifted her up, his free hand like a piston hammered into her face with enough force to shatter the cartilage in her nose, blood flowing freely as a second hit blackened and swelled her eyes. Before darkness took her she heard the monster speak again.

"Apocalypse has come to your world, and all will tremble…."

Her lip quivered, as she forced her hand to her ear, tapping the the com, "Darkse..." was all she managed before passing out.

The audio was choppy but Cheetah played it again, and again. She recognized the voice of Supergirl easily enough but she had to make sure she wasn't jumping the gun.

"Darkse..."

Her eyes went wide, "No it's can't be." Quickly she ran her claws over the com, "Supergirl come in! Come in! Are you alright?"

Static answered her, and not the one who was in the League. Swallowing a lump in her thought she changed channels, "Batman, Batman, come in."

"I'm afraid Master...Batman," it was a unfamiliar voice, older, just as calm and stoic, with a hint of a English accent, "Is unavailable."

"Who is this?" Cheetah demanded, "Robin? Nightwing?"

There was a slight pause on the line before the figure responded, "You can call me The Eagle, a...reserve...member of the Batclan."

"Well make him available?" Cheetah demanded.

"I'm afraid I can not oblige miss..."

"Cheetah, of the Justice League," That last bit brought a swell of pride in her voice.

"Miss Cheetah, perhaps I can help. I am currently caring for the Batcave and am well versed in Master Batman's techniques."

Cheetah sighed a moment, "Alright...Supergirl isn't answering he comes, the last thing she said was Dars..."

"Darkseid?" the Eagle interrupts.

"Y-Yes," Cheetah stutters, "How do you?"

"Master Batman makes it a point to record all Watchtower communications in case something happens up there."

Cheetah rolled her eyes, "Of course." adding, 'Mental note: don't cross the Batman.'

"Is now a bad time?"

"Tigra?" Cheetah's head swiveled toward a monitor but it was just like all the others.

"Over here," a finger tapped her shoulder, making Cheetah spin in her seat to see a figure in black leather, a X emblazoned on her belt.

"Tigra? H-How did you get here?"

"Would you believe magic?" Tigra smirked.

Cheetah gave a wry grin, "Yes, was it magic?"

Tigra flipped her hair absently, "It might have been a alien pan dimensional projector, I wasn't keeping notes."

Cheetah laughed, "Well did he have a golden mask and chant weird mystic runes."

"Our Sorcerer Supremes are different." Tigra chuckles.

"Miss Cheetah," The Eagle's voice returned her attention to the monitors, "I have taken the liberty to contact Orion on New Genesis, he confirms no new Boom Tube activity from Apokalips. Darkseid has not moved toward Earth in months."

Cheetah nodded a moment, "Thank you Eagle...I'll be in touch."

Tigra cracked a wry grin moving beside Cheetah as she keep watching the monitors, "Wonder Woman there is some trouble in Kasnia." she tilted her head back to look at Tigra a moment, "So what brings you here, another accident?"

Tigra leaned forward a moment touching the com button, "Looks like..." she paused a moment trying to identify the Red and Blue boys on the roster screen before Cheetah interrupted, "Hawk and Dove."

"Is that Tigra up there?" Wonder Woman answered.

"Long story Dia..." Tigra paused, looking at Cheetah a moment, "Wonder Woman." Then her voice dropped to a whisper, "Couldn't help but notice your using only codename, they don't trust you enough with their secret Ids yet do they?"

Cheetah took a deep breath, "I can't blame them."

Tigra's hand fell gently on her shoulder, "Not your fault, you were angry."

A soft grin crossed Cheetah's muzzle a moment, "T-thanks."

"Aaaaanyway," Tigra segwayed, "Can you get someone else up here, I need to give you a brief."

Cheetah paused a moment, then tapped another button, "Flash could reli..."

"Done!" Cheetah blinked as the Flash stood by her side, Tigra stepped back a moment, smiled then chuckled.

"Tigra babe," Flash winked as Cheetah got out of the seat, "Nice to see you."

Tigra chuckled a moment, moving her hand around Cheetah's back as she lead her out, "Sorry cat-girl talk. Play with ya later."

Flash winked, "I'll bring the catnip."

Tigra purred.

The warehouse was a bit dusty as the Javelin landed, Tigra leading Cheetah inside caused a bit of a stir of the people inside.

"Cheetah say hello to..."

There was a puff of smoke as the figure appeared behind Cheetah with a smile, "Kurt Vagner," the blue skinned elf flipping into a handstand, "but in the Munich Circus they called me Nightcrawler."

Cheetah stepped back a moment, shaking a finger at the new figure, "Y-your b-blue!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tigra chuckles, "Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva, rocket scientist."

"Genetic Biologist," Cheetah corrected, she raised a brow next and tilted her head, "Isn't he a bit old to be a student?"

"She is a rocket scientist," a young boy said emerging into the light.

"Biologist!" Cheetah growled, "I have a PHD!"

Tigra chuckled, "Your right, Kurt is our ride, thanks to a little help from Reed Richards. See his powers only let him teleport himself, and not across dimensions but throw in some Super Science aaaaaand."

Cheetah chuckled, "So who is the kid?"

Others emerged into the light all wearing uniforms like Tigra, "Say hello to the X-Men...well some of them." She waved her hand to the boy first, "Codename Chrome, guys only 16 but he's a genius with cybernetics. He works mostly with Forge, our own resident bionic mutant but someone has to teach him how to fight so she's in my class."

Cheetah adjusted the weight on her hips, "So his mutant power is machines? Can't say I'm impressed, on our side of the dimensional wall that's more like a skill then a power."

The move stepped forward a moment but Kurt held him back, "Not here mien friend," he pointed up at the ceiling, "The structural integrity wont hold up."

Cheetah just huffed, "So he can turn into a giant?"

"You ARE a genius!" Chrome joked.

Tigra chuckled as a dark-skinned girl handed her a cardboard box, "That's Wolfsbane. Care to show our resident kitty your powers?" as she ate a handful from the box holding it out to Cheetah, "Kibble?"

Cheetah waved her hand dismissively, "I'll pass thanks."

A moment later Wolfsbane shifted into a form Cheetah recognized quite well, more or less, half human, half...wolf.

Cheetah's lip curled into a snarl, Tigra held her back, "It's alright I did that the first time I saw her do that as well."

Cheetah coughed a moment, "Er yeah...well."

Wolfsbane returned to her human form as Tigra introduced the last of her team.

"And that's Morph he..."

"Can look like anyone," he said as his form and voice shifted to match Tigra's as they both finished the sentence.

Reaching out he touched Cheetah's hand a moment before mimicking her form, "I can also replicate physical powers if I can sample their DNA."

"He looks a little old for a student too," Cheetah mused as Morph returned to normal.

"Long story." he said simply.

"So what brings you here?" Cheetah asks.

"Two of the most dangerous mutants in our world may be here. You think we'd let you fight them alone?" Tigra smirks.

Cheetah smirked, "The real reason?"

Chrome held up a pair of pictures, "These jokers showed up on 616. Look familiar?"

Cheetah rose a brow as she took the photos, "616?"

"The designation of our world," Tigra commented.

Cheetah chuckled, "Awe your not your universe's Prime Earth."

Tigra chuckled, singing a bit, "Neither are yooooou."

Cheetah chuckled, looking at the photos however instantly soured her expression, "Your fucked."

"Past tense I'm afraid." Tigra's voice was grim.

Cheetah stepped back a moment, "H-how bad?" her voice hollow.

Tigra suppressed a growl, "You don't want to know."

"So why are you here?" Cheetah wondered aloud.

"Vay Ver hoping," Nightcrawler added, "Once ve stop vour guys vere ve ver hoping you would bring the big guns to help us."

Cheetah nodded, "So how do we find your guys?"

Tigra nodded to Kurt who vanished in a puff of smoke, "Kurt's been looking, only has a few more spots to check."

"If he finds them how do we know he'll make it back. His com is on constant broadcast, the second it drops we hit the location if he doesn't pop back in here."

"Your not playing around," Cheetah gasped.

"You read the file. I won't see 2 worlds destroyed."

Cheetah nodded, "I'll call the League."

"Did you really think you would come in undetected?"

A stone gray fist hammered Kurt into the ground, he rolled onto his back as a bit of blood ran from his mouth.

"Actually...no."

"DARKSEID!" with a thundering crash the wall of the complex collapsed exposing the compound to the outside, to the X-Men, and the Justice League, including the Man of Steel. Apocalypse stepped out into the sun, making Kal-El step back, "Your not Darkseid."

"I am APOCOLYPSE! And I bring Oblivion to your world!"

Tigra took a casual handful of her kibble as she hooked a thumb at the Justice League and her X-Men, "Clearly you haven't read the pamphlet. The new guys eat guys like you for lunch," with a casual nod she looked to Chrome, "Time to show them your stuff kid."

"Alright!" Chrome pumped his fist into the air as his form grew, growing into a purple and red titan, even Apocalypse paused a moment.

"A Sentinel?"

Superman looked quizzically at Tigra, she smiled, "Mutant Hunting robots. But that's not the best part."

There was a puff and Nightcrawler stood with the others.

"Sentinel C-H-R-O-M-E online, scanning...Mutant DNA detected; Codenamed Apocalypse, counter measures engaged."

En Sabin Nur cracked a wry grin, "A pale imitation of the real thing, unimpressive."

Twin beams of energy shot from Chrome's eyes, En Sabin Nur's flesh sizzled and he clutched his chest, "That...hurt."

"Chrome's own power is a normal mechamorph," Tigra grinned, "But though cybernetic augmentation he has tapped into the Sentinel database, with some of their equipment he was able to replicate their armor, in short. Chrome has all the powers of a Sentinel. And then there's the League and my New Mutants. So just give up."

Apocalypse snapped his fingers, there was a rush as 4 figures flew in from behind him. "It will not be enough."

The team from Earth 616 gave a collective hushed whisper, "The Horsemen."

There were two men, two women and one of the men was impossible to disguise, his insane jackal like grin said something no amount of armor could hide.

"Joker," Green Lantern Kyle Rayner growled.

Superman narrowed his eyes, peering past the masks at the other three, his voice becoming a hushed whisper as he looked beyond War's mask, "B-Bruce?"

Tigra's ears twitched as she heard the Kryptonian's hushed words and narrowed her eyes at Apocalypse. "Really Nur? Your augmenting humans now? I though we were below you, that only Mutants were worth becoming Horsemen?" she chided.

"There are some rare exceptions," Apocalypse smirked, "Horsemen, deal with them!"

War was the first to move, with blinding speed he met the Kyrptonian who was still reeling from another blow, his lips just starting to whisper "K-Kara?"

He was down before he could blink, green dust blown into his mouth had choked his lungs with poisonous rock dust. Superman was down, mustering all the strength he had just use his super breath to expel the deadly material from his body.

Chrome's hand slapped down pinning War under his massive hand, "Resistance is futile. Surrender now and you will not be harmed."

He was answered with heat vision from War, one of the females which caused him to recoil, releasing War from under his hand. He countered by sliding back panels on his shoulders and unleashing a missile barrage on the Horsemen.

Or tried to, Famine snapped her fingers and the missiles exploded in their pods, Chrome was down, reverting to his human form.

Tigra growled, charging Pestilence/Joker, he laughed like a maniac and reached out his hand toward her. Her eyes grew wide as she stopped short.

"Smart kittie," he cackled as he spread his fingers, "but not smart enough." A green gas shot from his fingers, Tigra dropped to her knees chuckleing her face splitting into a phychotic grin as her fur grew paler.

Superman coughed as he looked over at the laughing mad Tigra, "Joker Gas...F-Flash you..."

The Flash was 3 steps ahead lifting up the cackling Tigra and speeding off with her for treatment.

Nightcrawler teleported in behind War, he was expecting that, and caught Kurt off guard with a reverse roundhouse kick. As the Manhunter phased up through the ground behind Pestilence to take him from the fight War was quicker, turning around quick enough to flick open a simple Zippo. The Manhunter froze, for just a moment, as he saw the small flame. Pestilence only needed a moment to make contact.

The Martian Manhunter was down, forcing the Flash's recent return to run to the aid of the martian to speed him off for treatment.

The Green Lantern created a construct to contain Apocalypse and the Horsemen, a giant Birdcage, one for each of them. Apocalypse just laughed, increasing his size and mass until Kyle was straining to hold his construct together against the expanding mutant's mass before the construct collapsed and the five were once more free, Wonder Woman charged in, swinging wide for En Sabin Nur, he weathered the Amazonian Princess's blow with ease. "Is this the best your world has to offer?" he taunted.

"Not quite," It was two quick to see, in a flash of red and blue Pestilence has been trussed up hung in a net from a lamppost, and War was next to him, in the same flash Superman had delivered a blow to Apocalypse so powerful windows shattered and pigeons fled, it had even temporarily deafened The Flash as Apocalypse went flying several blocks before coming to heavy crash some distance away.

"Master!" the horsemen said shocked as Superman hovered over him, "Give up En Sabin Nur, I will not hold back any longer, you will stand down, and you WILL tell me how to change the other four back!" there was a hard edge in his voice as his eyes glowed bright scarlet, his voice getting dangerously low, "Or I will not be held accountable for what happens next."

Apocalypse gave out a slow, hearty laugh. "You are powerful Kryptonian. It is a good thing then I recruited one for my horsemen."

Kal-el glanced back at War, "Kara? She has never been up to my level Nur, she will not be your."

A second sonic boom shattered bricks this time, and Kal-El was launched into the stratosphere, War stood where Kal-El was and helped her master to rise.

"I have improved her." Apocalypse gloated as Superman recovered and sped back to where Apocalypse and War/Supergirl stood.

He reached out his hand to his cousin, "K-Kara snap out of it."

She glared hate at her once Cousin as War escaped his binding.

A shot rang out. War...Batman...had just shot a pistol at the man of steel, it's payload. A Kryptonite bullet. Glancing down at the wound and it's soft red glow Superman was left speechless, "Br-Batman...what has Apocalypse done to you...you never use guns..."

"This isn't over Apocalypse," Wonder Woman shouted as she ran to Superman's side as he dropped to his knees.

Apocalypse laughed, a soft growl escaping Superman's lips as he clothes started growing baggy. A pair of soft mounds starting to tent his shirt as his waist drew in and his hips flared. "The League is defeated, the X-Men are defeated, what more do you have to resist with."

"And with a bullet of Red Kryptonite lodged in Superman's chest the 24 hour time limit will never expire." War gloated.

Superman growled, as sharp claws dug into the ground, and his hair grew out, as his eyes contracted into slits and fur began to sprout across his rapidly softening face he launched himself Death, his claws raking across her face drew blood as Supercatgirl roared. Before anyone could process this there was shimmer and the combined league, as well as a healed Tigra and Martian Manhunter teleported in.

Tigra glanced over at Cheetah, and then at Supercatgirl and purred, "Avengers ASSEMBLE!"

The combined force of the Justice League and Tigra's X-Men charged forward.

The Watchtower

Tigra stared out into space silently, a long look on her face as Cheetah came over, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Tigra jumped slightly, looking back to her friend, "Oh...nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing, What is it Greer, tell me..." she paused, hesitant, and unsure, "M-Maybe I can help."

"It's all my fault," Tigra growled, slamming a fist against the wall who held against her super human strength with ease.

"Apocalypse?" Cheetah offered "Don't be silly, your not responsible for multi dimensional anomalies."

"He came from my universe!" she turned to face her friend, tear streaking the fur in her eyes. "And now Batman and Supergirl will be forever _tainted _by their exposure, they are never going to be themselves again...Angel..." she looked away wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Angel?"

"Of death, one of Apoclypse's first horsemen, even after the mental programing was broken it took years before he got his real wing back instead of those mental monstrosities, and even then his skin never return to it's original hue. Supergirl, Joker, Jynx, and Batman will never be themselves again. Even if the mental scars can be healed...and Superman..."__

Just then a door opened and Power Girl emerged guiding Supercatgirl, who was wearing a more fitting uniform, complete with a skirt, making her look a lot more like supergirl. Except Supercat's arms were bare and she wore fingerless gloves. The tail and long hair just help hammer home the fact she was no longer the _Man_ of Steel anymore, she was shorter, bustier, and even seemed a bit younger. As they entered she was cautiously patting her chest in disbelieve, and as she saw Tigra she quickly flew over, embracing her in a hug, and purring softly.

"I was hoping to run into you again Tigra!" Supercatgirl was also unusually chipper considering everything.

Tigra looked away, "I'm sorry Kal-El."

She purred again and stepped back as Power Girl flew over to join them, "We think the Red K had some minor personality effects as well." she said confirming what Tigra already feared, "But I don't think Superpussy."

Supercat scowled at the name and hissed, Power Girl chuckled. "Sorry."

Supercat purred and bounced on her heels, before growing serious and looking firmly at Tigra, "It will be alright, Red K has done MUCH worse, and there are ways to get it out of my body. It's just tricky."

Tigra forced a smile. Cheetah hugged her, "I'm glad you could get back here, are you going to stay."

Tigra paused a while in thought, "The X-Men need their teacher...but..."

Supercat frowned, "Awwwww but you have to stay, we have to meet Catwoman, have a kitty party!"

Tigra smirked, "I'll stay...at least until your back to normal."

Supercat bounced again and giggled, pressing her lips to Tigra's giving her a short but deep kiss. "Alright then I'll see you later, got to get to a league meeting." before she quickly flew off.

"Super Kitten wait up!" Power Girl protested as she flew after, "I'm suppose to keep a eye on you!"

Tigra's cheeks flushed as she glanced over at Cheetah who's fac was full of shock, "Cheetah?"

"Tigra...Greer!" She said speachless, "Your human!"

Looking down at her hands Tigra noted the lack of fur, claws, and then looked to the windows to catch the reflection of her human half, her gaze drifting to Super Kitten as she touched her lips, them still tingeing, "You don't think?"

Cheetah grabbed Greer by the wrist and broke into a run, "Come on!"

"What do you mean 'Superman's a catgirl'? What does that even mean!" Lois was furious as the Flash tried to explain things slowly, a feat in it of itself.

Next to him was Nightwing who simplified things with just two words, "Red Kryptonite."

Lois dropped into her couch with a relived sigh, "Oh good, just some 24 hour weirdness, I can handle a cover story for that."

"Actually it's a bit more complicated then that," Flash explained, "It was a Red K bullet, and the wound has healed over. But once we can cut it out."

Lois sighed annoyed, "So take him to the Fortress of Solitude, use his kryptonite laser or something."

Before the two heroes could expain further Super Kitten flew in through the window, "Honey I'm home!" she purred as she slipped over, pulling her wife into her arms and giving her a passionate kiss.

A split second later Cheetah and Greer appeared, Greer shouting "Don't let her ki..."

But as Super Kitten broke contact the group were stunned to see Lois's clothes shredding as news claws and a tail, as well as fur and another attributes erupted from her body.

"Damnit!" Greer growled pulling the stunned Super Kitten into her lips, her transformation back to Tigra was just as Lois' transformation into a catgirl."

"Just what the hell is going on," Lois growled her tail flicking angrily behind her.

"Super Kitten seems to have some new powers, chief among them is."

"Turning people into catgirls." Flash chuckled.

"Or stripping them of that," Tigra groused.

Super Kitten looked to her wife crestfallen, "You mean I can't even kiss my wife until I change back?" she stomped her foot in irritation making the building shake, "No fair!"

"Superman!" everyone shouted in unison.

She glanced away sheepishly, "Oppsie."

"And she has the maturity of a teenage apparently." Cheetah noted clinically.

Lois collapsed into her couch and swallowed some aspirin from her purse whole as she growled, "Well at least things can't get any weirrrderrr." glancing over at her...wife...irritably, "So kiss me alrrready and change me back."

Super Kitten wasted no time kissing her wife, but after several moment nothing happened, Lois did not change back.

"Well?" Lois growled irritably, "How long does this take?"

Everyone reached the same conclusion, even Super Kitten, simultaneously and spoke, "Maybe she can only change those who are already catgirls back and forth."

Lois growled, "Purrrfect, how am I going to explain this to Perrrrrry."

The Flash grinned Sheepishly, "Red Kryptonite?"

To be concluded in "Tigra and Cheetah, A league of their own." followed by "Tigra vs. Tygra" and "Cheetah vs Cheator."


	3. Chapter 3

Tigra and Cheetah 3: A league of their own

Lois growled, rubbing her thumb and forefinger at the bridge of her nose, "Clarrrk take this serrriously."

Super Kitten was sitting on a couch opposite her recently felineified wife with a massive grin, "I am serious Lois, that's my offical answer 'I'm Superman,'" she purred happily, "An Clark is going into the office tomorrow as a catgirl to talk to Perry."

Lois sighed, "How arrre you going to keep people frrrom connecting the dots, be rrreasonable!"

Super Kitten smiled grabbing Lois's purse from a near table and taking out her compact, turning the mirror toward Lois, "Easy, same way we explain that Lois Lane got turned into a catgirl. Lois and Clark are Superman's chief confidants if one of them is change it only stands to reason both would be."

Lois sighed, "Allrrright valid point," Lois growled snatching back the compact, "But we can't let the worrrrld know Superrrman is a catgirrrl, can't you say she's Superrrgirrrl?"

Super Kitten's expression soured, as she looked out the window, her voice growing low and soft, "Kara is still getting over what Apocalypse did to her. They all are. Batman has locked himself up in his cave and wont come out. Jynx hasn't left Kid Flash's apartment since J'onn broke the programing. And Kara just sit out there in space, staring at the sun, she hasn't moved in 3 days, not...not an inch," Kitten was wiping tears from her eyes as Lion slipped beside her with some tissues, instincts urging her to nuzzle the neck of her husband and purr.

"Clarrrk it's ok," Lois purred softly into Kitten's ear waiting for her to continue.

"If...W-When Kara is ready to come back I want her to feel like she can just pick up, that she doesn't have to fight for the name Supergirl, that something of her old life is ready, waiting to welcome her back. I can't become Supergirl...I-I wont."

Lois nodded slowly, "Alrrright, fine. But can we make up some other name. 'Superman is turned into a Catgirl' is not going to inspire confidence. The criminal element is going to think your weaker, easier to manipulate. I can already see it now 'Super Kitten killed by Intergang, forensics report she had drunk a lethal amount of Kryptonite laced milk.'"

Super Kitten's eyes went wide as she looked around quickly, "You have milk?" she said before dashing off to the kitchen in a flash, when she returned she was tearing the top off a jug with her teeth and gouging on the contents. Lois watched for a moment before a low growl grew in the pit of her throat and she dashed over to her husband, "Mine!" as the girls fought over the plastic container it shattered raining milks everywhere and creating a large puddle between them. The two catgirls immediately dropped to their hands and feet and began licking at the puddle and each other. Any other topic of discussion was immediately dropped in the presence of milk until both of them had cleaned ever drop their sensitive noses could detect, and once that was over their new instincts turned on each other, their eyes locked with the other as they helped the other discard their clothing and preceded to groom the other clean.

Talking would not resume for several hours and after the pair had cleaned each other their turned to more carnal impulses, it would be quite some time before they could have any sort of reasonable, civil discussion.

"W-who...W-what are you?" the terrified thug cowered in the shadows stumbling back to get away from the advancing figure, lightning crashed as the figure advanced reaching out a leather glove, the exposed fingers ended in sharp claws and were covered in orange and black stripped fur.

The figured growled, flashing inhumanly sharp canines, "Where is he?" it's voice was rough, though with a hint of a soft feminine pitch.

"B-Batman?"

Tigra pulled herself into the light incredulously, "Batman? Seriously? Batman?" Tigra's tail whipped the man absently as she brushed back her hair to expose her long pointed ears, "Seriously do I look anything like a bat?" pulling the thug in close until his face rested between her ample bosom, "And what man has mamories like these." she huffed.

A figure from behind her coughed, with lightning speed she spun around with a ready leg to deliver a kick in a seconds once she confirmed her target, and the color drained from her fur, "B-Batman."

"He's getting away."

Shoving Tigra roughly aside a batarang shot from his wrist trussing up the thug in it's cables. Tigra followed behind noting Batman still war the armor of War as he lifted up the thug and glared daggers at him, "Where." his voice hard as a razor's edge.

"T-They said you were dead." the thug sputtered.

Tigra moved into position beside the Dark Knight, "I don't think he's in the mood for games."

"Star City." the thug blurted out before Batman hung him from a near lampost on his batline. "Hey-Hey you can't leave me like this."

Tigra glanced back as Batman walked away, "The Police will be by any minute." as they both vanished down a ally, Batman lancing a line to take to the skies as Tigra dug her claws into the creases of the brick work and vaulted her way up the side of the building until they were both roofside.

"Good to see you back on your feet bats," Tigra smiled, "We we're starting to get worried."

He paused a moment as they reached the parked batjet, "How is Supergirl? Kal-El and Jinx?"

Tigra hesitated a long while, "Not good."

"I'm working on a cure." he said before leaping into the seat of his jet, the door starting to close.

Tigra's strength prevented that from happening. "You not just going to fly off to brood Batman, it doesn't work like that. Apocalypse messed you up, you need to let someone help, it's the only way your going to heal."

Gas jets around the perimeter of the cockpit came to life dousing Tigra in their toxins, as she coughed she lost her grip dropping to her knees as the batjet started a vertical lift off, "You'll regain your strength in a few hours." Batman said flatly as the batjet vanished off into the sky.

Tigra growled as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky. "Well that went well." Tigra groused, her ears twitching as she heard voices approaching, "And of course here come some thugs to take advantage of a prone and helpless X-Man."

"I thought I smelled a cat," the voice was low, rich, and full of power, the scent made Tigra's heart beat faster. His name was Tygrus, a massive creature, with a midnight black pelt and shining yellow eyes. He lifted the defenseless Tigra to eye level, her head listing back without her control until Tygrus used his other hand to prop the back of her head up so they could look each other in the eyes. "Tell me kitten what is your name."

"Tigra," her heart beat racing as she had flashbacks to her first encounter with the Molecule Man;

"Are you going to make me your mate?"

The Molecule Man had bested the Avengers and only Tigra had any modicum of freedom. She was the only Avenger he had let walk freely, was she really that beneath his notice? And if had had answered yes, how could she stop him? Thankfully things turned out quite differently and in the end The Molecule Man reformed, due in no small part to her words, it was one of her few accomplishments that gave her strength.

Tygrus' words snapped her out of her daydream, bringing to light she has mimicked his line word for one aloud, not just in memory.

"A tempting offer," Tygrus purred, "But you come to late, I already have a mate."

"I am not your mate," a sultry voice growled as she struck a blow to the backside of Tygrus' head, stunned he lost his grip on Tigra dropping her unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ow!"

Tygrus turned around, starring into the fierce green eyes of Selina Kyle, the Catwoman, clad in her black leather costume.

"Mate," he purred, as Tigra watched on helplessly. His large hand moved to her stomach, caressing it gently, causing Selina to close her eyes and rest her head in Tygrus' open palm. "I have been looking all over for you."

Pulling her close as they shared a passionate kiss, Selina didn't seem resistant in the slightest. "I am not your mate," Selina sounded less and less convincing, as Tygrus' hand turn into her suit stripping it free, as Selina's hand moved to the cathead pendent hanging around her neck, her form shifting into a golden felinoid.

"Where have you been mate," Tygrus purred, a hint of irritation in his voice, "And why do you hide your beautiful true form?"

Catwoman pressed her body against Tygrus as she purred, "I'm sorry mate. I've been a fool."

"Get a room you too." Tigra chuckled.

Tigra's words seemed to have woken up something in Selina's mind as she pulled away, moving toward the edge of building, pausing only a moment to look back at Tygrus and the prone Tigra, "Damn." she growled as she turned back to Tygrus gritting her teeth.

"Come back my mate.

Selina grit her teeth, grinding them as she growled, her eyes scrunched tight. "Tygrus your mate is hungry go find me some food." there was a unusual amount of authority in her voice, even Tigra felt compelled to comply as Tygrus purred and quickly ran off.

As soon as he was gone Selina moved to Tigra, hefting her up in her arms and quickly ran off.

"Selina Kyle I presume?" Tigra wondered as she was carried away, "What just happened?"

Selina growled, her voice was dangerous and low, "Ever since Tygrus...took... me...as his mate. I've been unable to resist him."

"And your...pregnant?"

Selina looked away and growled.

"How long?"

"7 months."

Tigra tried to hug the fellow catgirl but her arms were still lifeless, "I'm sorry. I know what's it's like."

Selina growled, "I highly doubt that!"

Tigra fell silent a few moments, "No...I do."

Selina came to a full stop setting Tigra against a wall in a ally and crouched low, "What happened," a much softer tone in her voice.

Once more Tigra felt compelled to answer, though she was already on that path to begin. "My powers come from being champion of the Cat People, I wont bore you with the details but at one point I was presented with a tough choice, if I was to keep operating as their champion I needed to fulfill my duties and become mate to their new king, to solidify his position as ruler."

Selina pulled Tigra into her arms, "How did you get away from him?"

"A long story, I avoided my fate, did not have to become his mate. But he was not the first time I have been close to someone's mate." Tigra paused a long time as she sighed, "One day my luck's going to run out."

Selina was silent before suddenly hefting Tigra up on her shoulder again and rushing off, "We need to keep moving, keep out of Tygrus' radar, before my luck runs out and I run off to the jungle to sput out litters and spend all my days getting fat and breeding all day long."

"How did you get him to go away, he seemed quite...determined."

Selina dropped into sewer and picked up her pace, the over powering stench made Tigra gag, "Ugh did you have to use the sewers, your never going to get that flotsom out of your fur."

"Yes, need to muddy out scents."

Tigra gag again vomiting a bit down Selina's back, "Sorry."

"I'm going to do the same in a few seconds."

Selina's own gagging sound made Tigra's stomach turn and she vomited again.

"Anyway as for Tygrus I've always had a empathic connection with felines my...transformation seems to have heightened it greatly."

"Guess that makes you the lucky one."

Selina growled, "Yeah lucky."

They traveled a bit more until emerging into a alley where Selina climbed a wall and slipped into a small warehouse through a open window. As soon as she landed she set Tigra down and transformed back to her human form, slipping away where the sound of running water could be heard. "I'll be out in a bit with food and milk darlings."

Tigra didn't have long to wait before she felt, saw, and heard dozens of house cats and even a couple tigers approach her, nuzzling her affectionately. Her fingers starting to twitch, "Alright!" she exclaimed, "finally getting some feeling back."

Selina emerged from her shower still wet and immediately transformed back to catgirl form as she dropped to her paws and padded over to her tigers nuzzling them lovingly as her cats milled about you, "Momma home, it's alright dears, and look I brought us a new friend," she paused looking to Tigra a moment, "Tigra was it."

She nodded, "And thanks for the save."

Selina padded away, "It's perfectly alright," moving to a ice chest where she started doling out bowls of milk the felines peeling off to move to the placed dishes as tigra forced herself to her feet, she got two steps before they gave out and she dropped to face.

"Owch."

Selina slid a milk bowl under Tigra nose and they both began to drink from it as she set a raw fish on a plate next to them, the other cats had their own fish or kibble dishes. "I'm actually glad I ran into you. I wanted to thank you."

Tigra looked to Selina a moment on confusion before it dawned, "Right Cheetah's pendent."

Selina nodded, "Originally yours right?"

Tigra nodded, "Never used it anyway figured someone should get some use out of it," then she paused glancing around, "I thought Catwoman liked to live in luxury isn't this place a little run down."

Selina growled, "Have to keep moving, one step ahead of Tygrus."

Tigra nodded, "You seem pretty happy as a catgirl though."

Selina stopped cold and stood up, moving to a wall with a mirror laying against it, one that had long since been smashed creating several reflections. "I hate this," she said looking at her left paw, her body changing back as she gripped the pendent with her right hand, "I love this."

She growled shifting back, "I am a cat burglar, a socialite, and a activist, I am not a animal, a pet, a _mate_," she growled the last part.

Tigra dragged herself over, forcing herself to her legs and she wrapped her arms around Selina, "I'm no one's pet, and choose my own mates but I am a animal, a dangerous, wild Tigra, mrowl. But I can understand how everyone is not a tiger at heart."

Selina turned around staring into Tigra's old emerald orbs, "Thank you." tears running down Selina's face as Tigra stepped back waving a hand dismissively, "No big deal."

"Greer! When did you get back in town!" Perry smiled as Tigra entered his office dressed in a suit and tie, though like her X-Men uniform her toes were exposed.

"Hey Perry, oh you know us pan-dimensional catgirls, we go where the Boomtubes blow. Was hoping you might have some work for a catgirl to earn some pocket money when in a foreign dimension."

Perry walked over as he swung a arm around her and smiled, "Oh I'm sure we can find something for you to do. Besides maybe you can help Lois and Clark deal with their own changes. Poor kids, it was bad enough when the Legion of Doom targeted them for being Superman's voice to the press and now even he's putting them in danger."

Tigra looked confused a moment, "Say again, what did Superman do to Lois and Clark."

"Red Kruptonite turned him into a catgirl, you should know about that right?"

'Kal went with "turned into a catgirl?" I thought Lois was going to talk her out of it.' Tigra paused a moment, "Yeah I heard about that."

"Well he won't go over the details of how but apparently the red stuff gave him the power to make catgirls and he can't reverse it, but he knows the trigger now so it shouldn't happen again."

"This Red Kryptonite stuff sounds crazy."

Perry nods, "Each one is different, one time it compelled superman to wear hats."

Tigra laughed.

"Yeah that was a riot, the time it turned him into a dragon, or a infant, or made him immune to green kryptonite but not silver, gold, aluminum and diamonds, drove him insane for 48 hours, robed him of all his powers, and his memories, or into a giant."

Tigra shivered, "And now he's a teenage catgirl."

Perry nods.

Supergirl floated in space staring out at the sun, still clad in her armor of Death, she had not moved a inch since she came up here. Her gaze fixed on the sun as Super Kitten approached her position pausing as she saw Supergirl's hands starting to move, with slow shaky motions she looked down at her hands her eyes tracing her armor as she stared down in silence, before suddenly stripping her clothes from her body letting them drift in space as she hovered there naked. Kal-El speed over wrapping her arms around her cousin comfortingly, "Kara speak to me."

"I'm a monster." Kara's voice was cracking as tear began to stream, Kal-El turning her around to pull her into her arms, purring softly.

"Your no such thing Kara, you're a victim." wrapping her cape around the both of them. "Come on let's get you a new costume and some food."

Kara nested her head in the crest of Kal-El's neck crying softly, "I'm sorry Kal, sorry was so weak."

Kal-El nuzzled her purring, "You're not weak, you're my cousin, you're stronger then you could ever imagine."

"But Kal I..." Kara looked into her cousin's eyes sadly, giving Kal a kiss on the cheek, "I want to go home."

Kal tensed at the kiss, making Kara pull away, "Kal? Am I really that repulsive I can't kiss my own cousin?"

Kal grabbed Kara's wrists quickly looking her over panicky, "Kara do you feel ok? Hot? Queezy? I don't see any fur yet, you feel normal?"

"Kal your scaring me," she said nervously as Kal turned her around quickly, "What's going on."

"It's my change, the Red Kryptonite, if I kiss someone they turn into a catgirl." she said quickly.

Kara pulled Kal close to her chest as the catgirl began to shiver, "Kal it's OK. really I'm fine."

"Oh God, fur, I feel fur! Kara I'm sorry!"

Kara chuckles pulling Kal's hand away from the base of her scalp, "That's my hairline," she laughed kissing Kal's forehead, "I'm fine."

Kal took a large breath of relief, "Thank goodness, I was scared there."

Kara smiled as Kal-El removed his cape wrapping her in it, "Let's go home."

Kal-El smiled, "Ladies first."

Selina paced nervously outside the Hall of Justice, "This is such a bad idea," she said to herself as she paced about, hidden in the shadows until Fire came to the door, looking around, "OK what's the problem?"

"I need to speak to Super Kitten," Catwoman, human and in her costume, emerged from the shadows, "Please it's important."

"You, your the cat bugler who broke into Star Labs."

A strange device fell at Fire feet, "You can have it back , please this is important."

"Fire looked cautiously to the device before picking it up, leading Selina inside, "What is this about?"

"I need to talk to Super Kitten, it's a catgirl thing."

Fire paused, looking to Selina who looked uncharacteristically nervous. "Wait here, I'll see what I can do." walking off after leading Selina to a holding room, the door locked behind her but Selina did not have to wait long before it opened again.

Tigra was waiting, "What's up Selina?"

"I need Super Kitten's help, I...I can't do this alone."

"Tygrus?"

"No bigger then that, you know what I stole from Star Labs, why?"

"Psionic Amplifier right, suppose to increase Psionic Powers."

"Was hoping it would boost my empathic powers to get Tygrus out of my life for good."

"But it did something else."

Selina nods, "I heard, I saw, cat people, they were in trouble. Another dimension...I...I can't just leave my kitties like that, I need to help...I need the Justice League, only they could find a way to that dimension. And I need Super Kitten for fire support."

Tigra paused thoughtfully, "I'll talk to her, just wait here."

Selina nods.

She waited a few more minutes before the door opened, this time Lois, Tigra, Cheetah, and Super Kitten were there, Tigra smiled, "The Justice League doesn't like solo missions, hope you don't mind a pride."

Tears streamed from Selina's eyes and she ran over hugging Tigra, "You don't know what this means, thank you." Glancing over at Lios however caused her to stop. "Who'se she?"

"Lois Lane," she smiled flexing her claws, "Not every day a reporter gets to see another world, besides these claws aren't just for show."

Selina chuckled, "You have a plan to get us there."

Super Kitten smirked, "One or two."

Fin


End file.
